1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game of the domino type and more particularly to such a game having a multiplicity of playing pieces in two distinct sets, each set being of a plurality of different colors with the pieces of the different colors being of different playing values, the playing pieces of the first set having opposite ends bearing numerical symbols selected from the range of zero through nine and the second set bearing visually distinctive numerical symbols selected from the range of one through nine as well as pieces bearing visual indicia of "Hi", of "Lo", and of both Hi and Lo, the game being characterized by the playing of runs of the pieces of the second set in alternately high and low sequence in side by side transverse alignment as initiated from a piece of the first set and terminated by the playing of a piece on the run selected from specified pieces of both sets, the player terminating the run receiving credit for the playing values in the run subject to being deprived of such credit and it being given to any other player who plays the piece bearing both Hi and Lo on the closed run.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of the present invention is a domino type game which in certain respects is similar to dominoes but which affords far greater intellectual challenge, range and variety of playing opportunities, the potential for the development of greater skills and more effective entertainment and amusement.
Although the conventional game of dominoes has proved popular for many generations, the limitations thereof have been widely recognized and many games have been developed in an effort to provide greater challenge, opportunity and interest. For example, the games of the following U.S. patents have resulted from efforts by inventors spanning a period of approximately seventy years to improve upon the conventional domino game:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. Date ______________________________________ Mandelbaum 793,455 June 27, 1905 Strasburger 1,345,277 June 29, 1920 Coble 1,443,346 Jan. 30, 1923 Hardesty 3,638,947 Feb. 1, 1972 Kerr 3,680,866 Aug. 1, 1972 Kremer 3,773,327 Nov. 20, 1973 Babb 3,785,655 Jan. 15, 1974 Rodgers 3,830,502 Aug. 20, 1974 ______________________________________
As will subsequently become more clearly apparent, the concepts, structures, and mode of playing of the games of these patents are vastly different from those of the present invention although they typify domino type games.